Tidal energy, or the energy in a tide, is an untapped but potential resource. The gross quantity of this energy is sizeable, but it is poor in quality. This is why such energy has not been used commercially. Hitherto, public interest in making practical use of tidal energy has been directed to exploiting the energy contained in a head of sea water. The present invention, however, makes it possible to obtain the energy in the air compressed by means of water pressure and to thus gather tidal energy which is dispersed over a wide area.
It is self-evident that compressed air has energy. The compressed air, if an air pipe is provided in communication therewith, can easily be transported with a small loss in energy.